Black Sun Rising
by KingoftheU
Summary: Sokka makes a different choice in Ba Sing Sae, allowing Katara to see Hakoda instead of him. From there the dominos fall, leaving the world unrecognizable. AU Scriptfic
1. The Earth King

[The episode is the same up until this point]

...

Aang: Well, if I'm going to the Eastern Air Temple, Appa and I can drop you off at Chameleon Bay to see your dad.

Sokka: Someone has to stay here with the Earth King and help him plan for the invasion. [Stands up.] I guess that's me.

Katara: No, Sokka. I know how badly you wanna help Dad. You go to Chameleon Bay. I'll stay here with the king.

Sokka [Smiles, then sighs.]: It's been months since either of us has seen family.[Puts his hand on Katara's shoulder] You go, I can handle a few more weeks. [Katara hugs him tightly]

...

Outside the Palace, Team Avatar is preparing to leave. The king walks down to them. Katara is petting Appa. Sokka is rummaging through his bag, looking for stuff to keep in Ba Sing Sae.

Kuei: Aang and Katara, [They look at him.] I wish you a good journey. Ba Sing Se owes you its thanks. We look forward to your safe return. [Aang, Katara, and Sokka bow.]

Aang and Katara start climbing atop Appa. A soldier walks up to the king.

Soldier: Your Majesty. There are three female warriors to see you. They're from the island of Kyoshi.

Sokka: [Shocked.] That's Suki! Where is she?

Kuei: You know these warriors?

Sokka: Oh yeah. The Kyoshi Warriors are a skilled group of fighters. Trustworthy too. They're good friends of ours.

Kuei: Then we shall welcome them as honored guests.

Sokka: Give me a minute! I want to meet them!

Sokka begins to hurriedly grab things from around him. He tries to nab Aang's glider, and a humorous tug of war match ensues. Sokka ends up on the ground.

Toph: I'm really gonna miss you guys.

Katara: [Hugs Toph with Aang. Sokka stands and looks away, crossing his arms.] Me too.

Aang: Yeah.

Sokka: [Everyone goes to hug him.] Aahh! Great. That's enough. [Smiles.] Okay, we love each other. [Pats Aang and Katara on the head.] Seriously.

Appa flies off

...

[The Zuko scene here has not changed]

...

Appa is flying Katara and Aang.

Katara: Can you believe it Aang?After all this time I'm finalliy going to see my dad again!

Aang: Yeah. Katara? I need to tell you something. [Starts blushing.] I've been wanting to say it for a long time.

Katara: Sorry, I'm just so excited! What is it?

Aang: [Blushes even more] I...uh...I'm really happy for you. [Katara gives a confused smile]

...

[The creepy scene with Long Feng and the guard is unchanged]

...

[Toph's capture is unchanged]

...

Back at the palace, three Kyoshi Warriors are walking up to the king and bow. Sokka is standing next to the king, and has a giant grin on his face.

Kuei: In our hour of need, it is with the highest honor that I welcome our esteemed allies, the Kyoshi Warriors!

Azula: We are the Earth King's humble servants.

Sokka rushes towards the warriors.

Sokka: Suki!

He hugs Azula, who looks very perturbed. Ty Lee shoots over a jealous look. Mai is bored.

Sokka: I've missed...[He senses something is wrong and pushes away Azula]

Sokka looks at Azula carefully. His eyes widen.

Sokka [Now very cold]: You.

Azula smiles evilly.

Azula: Yes.

Azula blasts a fireball at Sokka, which we see head straight towards the camera.

Fade to credits.


	2. The Guru

**I don't own**

* * *

[The Iroh and Zuko scene remains unchanged]

* * *

Aang and Katara fly on Appa to a Water Tribe camp, where Hakoda is.

Aang: You haven't seen your dad in over two years. You must be so excited!

Katara: [Hugging knees to her chest] I know, but so much has changed.

Aang: Don't be nervous. He's going to be so happy to see you! [He puts his hand on Katara's shoulder who smiles. Aang blushes.]

Katara: Are you nervous to meet this guru? It seems like it might be kind of intense.

Aang: Not at all. I'm ready to master the Avatar State. I'll do whatever it takes. [Katara gets off Appa.] See you in a week. Yip yip!

Aang and Appa fly away. Katara arrives at the camp, where all the warriors greet her warmly.

Water Tribe Warrior: Katara, good to see you.

She looks and sees the main tent. Inside, Hakoda, Katara's father, is looking at a map with more warriors, including Bato, now with scars on his arm. Bato nudges Hakoda and Hakoda becomes happy upon seeing Katara.

Hokoda: Katara!

Katara: Dad!

[She hugs him tightly, tears running down her cheeks]

* * *

We pick up from the cliffhanger from the end of the last episode. Sokka dodges Azula's blast and whips out his war club. He takes a swing at Azula, but is forced back by another blast. He's thrown further off guard when Mai throws her Kyoshi warrior sword at him.

Sokka: A little help here!

Kuei is rather clearly unable to handle this situation at all.

Kuei: I thought the Kyoshi Warriors were supposed to be our allies!

Sokka: [Running away from Ty Lee, who is happily trying to chi block him] These aren't the real warriors! They're imposters from the Fire Nation! [Mai throws some of her regular knives at him, he ducks, while Ty Lee skids to a halt]

Kuei: [Hands over his eyes] Are you sure?

Sokka: YES!

Kuei: Do something! [Earth Kingdom officials look confused]

Sokka: [Barely dodges Azula's blast] NOW!

Several guards enter the fray, shooting rocks at the Fire Nation trio. Ty Lee chi blocks quite a few, and several more are pinned down by Mai's knives. Azula looks around and spots the Earth King. She grins and starts sprinting towards him, dodging several rocks on her path.

Kuei: Ahh!

Sokka regains some courage and chases after Azula, but he's unable to catch up. She grabs the king around twists him around. She lights a small flame against her finger tips and points it at the King's neck.

Azula: Nobody move. Or the King gets it.

More forces arrive into the yard. A tense standoff ensues. The camera cuts to the face of Azula. Then to the determined face of Sokka. Then to the terrified face of the King. Then to Mai and Ty Lee, who have been surrounded.

The Camera returns to Azula, still holding the king hostage.

Something hits her on the back of the head. She and the king tumble forward. A spray of rocks accompanies them. Something shoots down again, grabbing her arm. It's the stone glove of the Dai Li.

Azula blasts at her own arm, forcing the glove off. More rain down at her, which she dodges. Dai Li agents jump down from the roofs around the yard. They surround Mai and Ty Lee quickly, and begin firing. The two put up a fair fight, but when the Dai Li starts bending the earth around their legs the begin to lose.

Sokka charges Azula.

Sokka: What have you done to Suki?

Azula effortlessly dodges him.

Azula: Such a shame, she seemed so hopeful you'd find her.

Sokka attacks again, but is easily taken out by Azula.

Despite her prowess Azula is surrounded, she turns towards the king, but he's already being dragged off by some of his personal guard.

She runs towards Ty Lee and Mai, trying to free them. But they've been swamped.

Ty Lee: Go! We'll be fine!

Mai: We won't be fine.

[Ty Lee is surprised]

Mai: But go anyway.

Azula turns and runs towards the gates leading out of the palace. Guards and Dai Li agents, but she blasts them away. She slowly sheds much of her Kyoshi Warrior garb, revealing her Fire Nation outfit. Outrunning and outjumping the rest of the Earth Kingdom guards she gets past the gate and out into the city.

Mai and Ty Lee are bound by earth, and are being dragged of. Their fine Kyoshi Warrior outfits are trashed.

Mai: I can't believe I wore this stupid makeup just to get caught.

* * *

[There is no scene with Momo in the war room]

* * *

[Aang meeting the Guru goes the same at this point]

* * *

[Toph's scene does not change]

* * *

Cut to the Council of Five meeting, where Sokka is present.

General How: We may gain more information from the prisoners, but as it stands now General Fong's base will serve as the launching point for the attack. In exactly two months, the army and navy will invade the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun. [Sokka's eyes widen]

Sokka: Fong? The same guy who TRIED TO KILL ME AND MY SISTER?

General How [surprised]: We were not aware that he had done that. Why would he attack you?

Sokka: He wanted to get Aang to go into the Avatar State. To defeat the Fire Lord.

General How: Fong always was an aggressive fighter. [Scratches beard] Do you think the Avatar could still work with him? [Sokka shakes his head]

How confers with the other members of the Council.

General How: Fong will be removed from duty as soon as possible. [Sokka smiles proudly] General Yang will be dispatched to Fong's post. We will use it as a springboard on the Day of Black Sun. When the eclipse hits we will be at the Fire Nation's gates.

Sokka: How are we sure they won't notice we're planning an invasion? Their fleet could block us. [How smiles]

General How: We have two months before the eclipse. During that time the 3rd and 5th Armies will move towards Fong's Base. But I'll be leading the 2nd and 1st Armies in the North, driving the Fire Nation away from Ba Sing Se. They'll think we're planning an invasion of their colonies, but they won't know I've ferried my troops South. I'll lightning march them and we'll have 4 full armies ready to attack the Fire Nation.

Sokka: What about the 4th Army?

General How: [tenses up] The 4th Army no longer exists.

Sokka: Why?

General How: That doesn't matter right now. What matters is what the Avatar is going to do to prepare for the invasion.

Sokka: Master the Avatar State, Master Fire. Done.

General How: So he has been accredited for Earth and Water?

Sokka: Uhhhhh...[How sighs]

General How: [Turns to scribe] Take note. When the Avatar returns have him take an Earth Mastery exam. [Turns to Sokka] Due to Long Feng's habit of denying that there was a war we've lost control of much of the South. It's not under Fire Nation control, but the forces there have had no direction from Ba Sing Se.

Sokka: Is that where the 4th Army is?

General How: No. But it is where our navy is. We need the navy to win this war. And the Avatar could inspire the fleet to action.

Sokka: What about the Northern Water Tribe? The seige damaged them, but they'd still be useful against the Fire Nation.

General How: A good idea Sokka, we will summon your father as soon as possible and have him lead a mission to the North. [Sokka beams]

* * *

[Aang's early Chakra scenes are the same]

* * *

Scene cuts to the next day at the Water Tribe camp.

Hakoda: This bay leads directly to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. We've been using these tangle mines to stop the Fire Nation ships from getting through.

Katara: [a little irritated] That's very cool.

Hakoda: I mix these ingredients into the mine...

Katara: [muttering] It's like talking to Sokka.

Bato: It's really weird isn't it?

Warrior: [Approaching.] Hakoda, our scouts have spotted four Fire Nation ships!

Hakoda: Bato, get these mines loaded up! The rest of you men, prepare for battle! [Katara huffs]

Katara: [snippy] What about me?

Hakoda: How's your waterbending?

Katara: I'm training the Avatar dad.

Hakoda: Then come with me.

* * *

[Iroh and Zuko and the tea shop is unchanged]

* * *

[Aang and the Guru are unchanged]

* * *

Ty Lee and Mai are sitting in a cell guarded by Earth Kingdom soliders. They've been stripped to plain Brown clothes and no make up. Ty Lee looks on the verge of tears.

Ty Lee: I can't believe she abandoned us!

Mai: You asked her to leave us behind.

Ty Lee: I didn't think she'd actually do it!

Mai: We've known Azula since we were kids. Did you really think she wouldn't leave us?

Ty Lee: Yes. [Begins to cry]

Mai sighs.

We see the outside of their cell. Two Dai Li agents approach the guards

Dai Li Agent: These prisoners are ours. They were captured by us. They need to be transferred.

Guard: They are military prisoners. We have orders from the Council of Five.

Dai Li Agent: Our orders come from the Earth King himself. [Hands over scroll, the other guard looks at it]

Other Guard: It seems real. [Turns towards door, key in hand]

Guard: Wait. [Checks scroll] This seal is dated months ago! [Turns towards Dai Li agents] What are you trying to do here?

Other Dai Li Agent: Uh...ah...we.

Dai Li Agent: A clerical error. One that the Dai Li will quickly correct. This not over yet. [The agents turn and leave]

* * *

[Aang still trains as he did in the Original]

* * *

[Toph is still a badass and invents metalbending]

* * *

Cut to the Earth King's throne room. Instead of going out to tea Sokka has delivered the plan to the King. He affixes his seal.

* * *

[Aang is still working on Chakras]

* * *

[Toph escapes as she did originally]

* * *

The scene returns to Aang and Pathik, who sit at the top of the temple at night.

Aang: This is the last chakra, isn't it?

Pathik: Yes. Once you open this chakra, you will be able to go in and out of the Avatar State at will and when you are in the Avatar State, you will have complete control and awareness of all your actions.

Aang: Let's do this.

Pathik: The Thought Chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy, and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world. [Images of Katara appear before Aang.] Now, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river, forgotten.

Aang: [Coming out of his meditation.] What? Why would I let go of Katara? I ... I love her!

Pathik: Learn to let her go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe.

Aang: Why would I choose cosmic energy over Katara? [Aang throws his hands up.] How could it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to her? Three chakras ago that was a good thing!

Pathik: You must learn to let go.

[There is no scene with Katara and Azula]

Aang: I'm sorry, but I can't let go of Katara.

Pathik: Aang, to master the Avatar State, you must open all the chakras. Surrender yourself.

Aang: Okay, I'll try.

Pathik: Now think of your attachments and let them go. Let the pure cosmic energy flow.

Aang sees an image of him letting Katara go, and a bridge that will lead him to Avatar State mastery. A giant version of himself in the Avatar State, the Avatar Spirit, holds an airbending sphere with a normal-sized version of himself in the Avatar State.

Aang: I...I...

Aang goes into the Avatar State, the four elements swirling around him

Pathik: Good Aang! Very Good!

Aang (with the combined voices of all previous Avatars): I've completed my training in the art of the Chakras. Thank you.

Aang leaves the Avatar State.

Aang: That's so cool!

Aang begins to play around with his power flashing the Avatar State on and off. Pathik looks concerned.

Pathik: Aang. The Avatar State is a very useful tool. But it is also very dangerous.

Aang: That's why you taught me to control it right?

Pathik: I have taught you how to control it. But not how to use it. You can direct your blows, but you have not yet learned what those blows can do.

Aang: Oh. OK. Hey, since my past lived know Firebending do I actually have to learn it? I could just use the Avatar state right?

Pathik's eyes widen and he sighs.

* * *

We see Long Feng in his cell again, a Dai Li agent enters with food and news.

Dai Li Agent: Our plan to grab the prisoners failed. The guards noticed the old seal.

Long Feng: Most troubling.

Dai Li Agent: The Earth King has affirmed the plans for the invasion. How plans to start recruiting in the city, starting by rescinding the ban on discussing the war.

Long Feng: That would destroy us. [The Dai Li Agent nods] We may need to take more...extreme measures.

* * *

It's raining, and we see a young girl dressed in the clothing of the middle ring stop outside a dark alley. Beside her on a wall is a wanted sign of Azula.

A pair of hands reach out from the darkness and grab her. Soon Azula walks out of the alley, clad in the girls clothes. We do not see what happened to the girl.

The sun silently rises, and the bustle of the day begins. We see Zuko walk past the alley and do s double take. He grabs the wanted poster and stares at it.

Cut to credits.

* * *

 **I like comments**


	3. The Crossroads of Destiny

**I don't own**

* * *

The episode begins with Zuko pulling his Uncle to a secluded part of the Jasmine Dragon. He shoves the poster into Iroh's hands.

Zuko: Have you seen this?

Iroh: Indeed I have Zuko, a most curious poster.

Zuko: How did she get in the city? [Iroh shrugs]

Iroh: The Avatar entered the city, and where he goes, so too does your sister.

Zuko: And she's already wanted! Who knows what she's done! We need to find her and stop her!

Iroh: Be patient Zuko, Ba Sing Se is well defended. I learned that lesson years ago. If she is hunted she will be found. What worries me is what the poster accuses her of. [Zuko snatches the poster back]

Zuko: "Wanted: Enemy Combatant" what is that supposed to mean?

Iroh: It means...[He peaks out into the busy confines of his tea shop, and tears begin to grow in his eyes]...that once again my family has brought war to Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Hakoda and Katara sail back to the Water Tribe camp. They are aboard a Fire Nation ship, surrounded by Water Tribe ships. Hakoda looks pleased with himself. Katara looks distant.

Hakoda: I think that went well, don't you?

Katara: I guess. [Hakoda's face falls] No, it was fine really.

Hakoda: [Moves closer to Katara] What is it?

Katara: It's just...we fought the Fire Nation! That's all I've been doing since I found Aang! You're away for so long, you just leave us! I find you again, but then I just do what I've been doing already! Mom's still dead and nothing's changed!

Hakoda: Katara...[Katara turns away] nothing will be the same as before. Nothing ever is. Even when we get back home, and I swear to you on my life that we will, it won't be the same. But we can make a difference, and we will win this war. With the eclipse and the Earth King this is the best chance anyone has ever had at defeating the Fire Nation. [Katara smiles slightly]

Water Tribe Warrior: Chief Hakoda, a ship is coming from behind us!

Hakoda: Is it one of ours?

Water Tribe Warrior: No, Earth Kingdom.

Hakoda and Katara now stand on the side of their captured ship, and welcome an Earth Kingdom Commander, a portly man in a green uniform and hat.

Hakoda: It's a pleasure to meet you again Commander Hu.

Commander Hu: It's good to see you to Hakoda, who's this lovely young lady? Your daughter I presume.

Hakoda: She is. [Hu turns to Katara]

Commander Hu: Tell me, is it true you be been traveling with the Avatar?

Katara: Yes, I've been with him since last winter. [Hu smiles broadly and removes his hat]

Commamder Hu: Spirits above! The rumors are true! We might just win this war. [Katara smiles] [Hu turns back to Hakoda] I'm here to relive you of your duty guarding Chameleon Bay. [Hakoda is shocked] Don't worry, my force will keep it well defended. You'll be going to Ba Sing Se.

Hakoda: Why?

Commander Hu: The Earth King has summoned you, to meet regarding the war. [Hakoda is dumbfounded]

* * *

Sokka is sitting in the Gaang's house, looking over some maps of the Fire Nation.

Sokka: Hmm...so if they land on Fuji Island 13 minutes before the eclipse...

The wall behind him collapses, Toph jumps off of her mound of earth she was riding last episode. Sokka screams.

Toph: I AM THE GREATEST! THE BLIND BANDIT RULES AGAIN!

Sokka: Toph! How was your meeting with your mom?

Toph: [suddenly less boisterous] She wasn't there. It was a trap.

Sokka: Oh...I'm so sorry. Are you alright?

Toph: [grins] I'm better then all right, check this out.

She bends some random bits of metal to her. A lamp, some decorative parts of the furniture. She whirls them around her. Sokka's mouth hangs open.

Sokka: Are those metal?

Toph: Yep.

Sokka: And your bending them?

Toph: Yep.

Sokka: You're bending the metal.

Toph: Yes lumphead, I'm bending the metal.

Sokka: But you can't bend metal.

Toph: You can't, I can. [Toph points thumb at herself]

Sokka: Woah.

* * *

Long Feng sits alone in his prison cell. A Dai Li guard comes into the cell.

Dai Li Agent: The Water Tribe sails for the city. The Council of Five is preparing to recruit soliders for the 2nd Army. We must act soon. How does not leave the King's side.

Long Feng: We still control the palace, do we not?

Dai Li Agent: For now. But the Council beings in more of their own troops every day. Rumor spreads that you have lost control. The people are starting to lose their fear of us.

Long Feng: I see.

* * *

Aang is in the Avatar State, atop a pillar of fire that is in turn atop the Air Temple. Guru Pathik looks on in concern.

Pathik: Aang come down here! [Aang lands and exits the Avatar state]

Aang: What is it?

Pathik: You cannot use the Avatar State for such triflings. It is too big a risk. You could harm someone with such power, even more so then with Fire Bending. [Aang looks down] And if someone were to sneak up from behind...they could end the Avatar Cycle for good. Can you imagine how terrible that would be for the world? [Aang looks even further down]

Aang: Sorry

Pathik: You have learned well my pupil. But I can lead you no further. [Aang looks up] I am not a bender. I cannot help you master Earth or Fire. I can warn you of the dangers of the Avatar State, but I cannot help you overcome them.

Aang: But there's so much you...[Pathik holds up his hand]...can I still visit?

Pathik: Of course Aang. But I do have one request of you.

Aang: What is it?

Pathik: Do not reveal my recipe for Banana Onion Soup!

Pathik and Aang laugh.

* * *

Iroh and Zuko are cleaning up the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko subtly tries to sneak off. Iroh notices.

Iroh: Where are you going nephew?

Zuko: To find Azula, she's out there, and she needs to be stopped. You've said that yourself.

Iroh: She will be found. Do not be rash nephew, you will only cause trouble. Do not return to your angry days.

Zuko: We have to do something! Warn people!

Iroh: We know nothing that the Earth King does not!

Zuko: I know her Uncle, I know where she could be hiding.

Iroh: And where would that be?

Zuko: Uhh...I

Iroh: Exactly. Heed my advice, stay hidden.

Zuko's fists clench

* * *

We cut to a Dai Li Agent just outside the window.

Long Feng sits in his cell. Again a Dai Li Agent enters, this time it's a different one.

Dai Li Agent: General Fong has been removed from his post. He is being replaced by Yang. He is unlikely go be happy, he could be of use to us.

Long Feng: [shakes his head] He will not arrive in the city for months, and he will have no forces. Dispatch an Eagletern nonetheless, we may need his support if things get...messy.

Dai Li Agent: So are we proceeding with the plan?

Long Feng: Yes. When will the King and Council be together again?

Dai Li Agent: When they welcome the Water Tribe into the city. A public ceremony.

Long Feng: That is not a good place, especially if the Avatar were to return. What of the Fire Nation Princess?

Dai Li Agent: Nothing. Except a tea makers nephew thinks he knows where she is.

Long Feng: What tea maker?

Dai Li Agent: A new one, old man, beard. Name of the shop is the Jasmine Dragon. According to the agent who saw him, he looked oddly familiar.

Long Feng: Hmmmm...

* * *

Katara and Hokoda are eating around a mat in the Water Tribe camp. A warrior walks in, followed by Aang. Katara rushes and hugs him. Aang blushes and Hakoda raises an eyebrow.

Katara: Aang! How was your training?

Aang: Great! I've mastered the Avatar State!

Katara: I knew you could do it!

Hakoda coughs conspicuously.

Katara: Sorry Dad. This is Aang. Aang, this is my dad.

Aang: Nice to meet you Mr. Katara's Dad. [Hakoda laughs]

Hakoda: You can call me Hakoda.

Aang: I'm on my way back to Ba Sing Se, need a lift?

Katara: Actually we're about to head there ourselves. Dad got summoned to meet the Earth King. I've been telling him about our adventures in Ba Sing Se.

Hakoda: It's been very...interesting.

Aang: Your dad can come to, if he wants.

Hakoda: A good warrior stays with his men. You can go if you want, Katara. [She nods and stands] I'm so proud of you Katara, tell Sokka that too. [He stands and hugs her]

Katara: I'll be sure to tell him you're proud of me.

Hakoda: [chuckling] I'll see you both soon.

* * *

It's the next morning, and Sokka and Toph watch as Aang and Katara arrive on Appa. They all hug, much to the annoyence of Sokka.

Sokka: How's dad?

Katara: Fine, he says he's very proud of both of us. [Sokka puffs up] How's Suki? [Sokka deflates]

Sokka: She's not here. [Aang and Katara are confused] The Kyoshi Warriors were fake, it was actually Azula and her freak show in disguise. [Aang and Katara are shocked] We have no idea where she or the other warriors are.

Katara: Sokka, I'm so sorry, I know how much Suki means to you.

Sokka: Yeah...and the letter from Toph's mom was a fake, she got captured.

Katara: [confused] She's right there.

Toph: I escaped. With metalbending.

Katara: What? [Toph grins]

Toph: You heard me right. Just wait until Earth Rumble Seven. I'm gonna knock them out of the park.

Katara: I can't believe it.

Sokka: It's real. I saw. So cool. So when is dad coming?

Katara: As early as tomorrow!

Toph: Hey twinkletoes, did you get the Avatar State down?

Aang: Did I ever!

Aang goes into the Avatar State, but produces a shockwave that sends his friends flying. He leaves the Avatar State.

Aang: Oops.

* * *

Two Dai Li agents scurry down a palace hallway, scroll in hand. Suddenly they're ambushed from behind by some Earth Kingdom regulars behind a pillar. They're quickly and silently subdued. General How steps out from behind the pillar and grabs the scroll. He reads it and his eyes widen.

Long Feng's cell, quite a few Dai Li agents are packed into it, listening to some sort of instructions.

Azula is in some unknown home, dressed in courtly attire. She is preparing to go out.

It's the next day, Team Avatar, Bosco, Kuei, the Council of Five and a smattering of court officials are awaiting the Water Tribe outside of the upper ring. Momo and Appa are not there. A crowd of Middle Ringers surrounds the stage. The sound of horns is heard. Towards the stage the warriors of the Southern Water Tribe march, not quite in formation. They are escorted by some Earth Kingdom troops as well as a crowd of interested citizens. Kuei leans over to Sokka, who has a stupid grin on his face.

Kuei: Is this actually the Water Tribe?

Sokka: Yes it is!

The crowd before the stage parts and the Water Tribe stands before it. The followers intermingle with the preexisting crowd. Kuei stands up.

Kuei: In our hour of need, it is with the highest honor that I welcome our esteemed allies, the Southern Water Tribe! Led by Chief Hakoda!

The crowd murmurs about this sudden change of government policy.

Kuei: I will freely admit that my reign thus far has been...inadaquade. My Grand Secretariat had been running this Kingdom illegally, and keeping me removed from the halls of power. His treason has led this Kingdom to the brink of defeat against the Fire Nation!

The crowd bursts into excited conversation. They can now discuss the war freely.

Katara leans over to Sokka.

Katara: This doesn't sound like the King.

Sokka: I think How wrote this speech.

Suddenly Toph gasps. Seconds later Dai Li agents appear on the inner wall and from houses near the crowd.

* * *

We see Zuko ready his broad swords. He's dressed in his black Blue Spirit clothing, except instead of an elaborate mask he has a simple black cloth mask. He sneaks away from the store.

Azula is jumping from roof to roof in the middle ring, headed towards the stage. She looks forward and scowls. In front of her is Zuko, but she doesn't know that.

Azula: Move aside peasant.

Zuko whips out his broad swords and readies for a fight. Azula obliges and blasts some fire at him. He dodges and charges. Azula fires more fire at him, but he dodges them and takes some swings at her. She dodges them and counterattacks, driving Zuko to the edge. He jumps to the next house to avoid being burnt to a crisp. Azula follows.

* * *

The crowd is screaming as Dai Li agents rush towards the stage, shoving aside anyone who dares stand in their way. The ones on the wall throw their metal handcuffs towards the people on the sage. General How and the Council of Five find themselves bound, as does the King. Aang dodges, as does Katara, who whips out her bending water. Sokka is seized on one hand and is currently banging on the clasp with his war club. Toph is caught but simply snaps her chains using metal bending.

Toph: Nice try lumpheads! Bet you can't handle this!

Toph uses metalbending on the chains that missed Aang and Katara, yanking them down to the stage. Katara hits one with some ice and Aang blows another one right at Toph who earthbends him off the stage. Rock gloves begin to rain down on Team Avatar. Toph pulls up a small shelter. Sokka is nearly dragged off by his chain, but manages to stall it long enough for Toph to break him free.

* * *

Azula kicks some more fire at Zuko, who dodges some more and gets a few more swings. They get a little too close for comfort for Azula and she redoubles her efforts. A blast singes his mask, revealing his scar. Azula gasps. Zuko rips off his mask completely and stares.

Azula: Zuko? What are you doing here?

Zuko: Doing better then you. Actually living a life.

Azula: I see you've swallowed our Uncle's crazy. I presume your're living in some filthy peasant's hovel?

Zuko: Tea Shop actually. Middle ring. It's very nice. You should stop by some time.

Azula: I'm sure I will. I'm sure my treasonous Uncle will be happy to see me.

Zuko: Where are Mai and Ty Lee? [Azula's face falls] Hiding somewhere for an ambush?

Azula: They've been captured by the Earth Kingdom peasents. I'm going to rescue them.

Zuko: In that outfit? You're lying, you always lie. You're going after the Avatar.

Zuko blasts fire at her. She parts it with her own flames and charges him. The fight is now fire on fire, not fire on sword.

* * *

Dai Li agents begin to drag the Earth King towards them. They land on the stage and are about to grab him when Bosco barrels onscreen and pushes them away, dragging the Earth King along.

Kuei: [in a bumpy voice]  
Th...ank...s...Bo...sco...oo...o

We cut over to Team Avatar, still bunkered beneath Toph's wall.

Toph: I've figured out where most of the Dai Li is.

Sokka: Good, now I think...

Aang: You're forgetting one thing. I have the Avatar State! I can take them all out with a few hits!

Sokka: I don't know Aang, that's a huge crowd, my dad's in there. And you haven't exactly been the best in the precision department with your Avatar State.

Aang: I can do it Sokka, I know I can. [Katara nods]

Sokka: Ok. Do it.

Aang begins to glow

* * *

Zuko and Azula continue to fight, just out of ear shot of the chaos. Zuko rolls to dodge a burst of blue fire.

Zuko: It doesn't have to be this way. [Azula kicks some fire at him] You don't need to be our father's servant. You can chose your own path. [Azula launches a flurry of fireballs at him, he jumps the small gap to the next building] Think about it.

Azula: [She sneers] That's not you talking. That's Uncle. Maybe next time I see him I'll shut him up. Permemenently.

Zuko: [narrows eyes] I won't let that happen. [He screams and lets out a barrage of fire]

* * *

Aang rises up on a tornado of air. Eyes glowing. He twists around to get a good look at his situation. He waves his hands at the wall behind the stage and it begins to shake and crumble a little around the edges. Dai Li agents begin to fall to the ground with thumps. Toph frees the Council of Five and the King. Team Avatar and General How begin to clear the stage of Dai Li Agents who are still moving after their falls.

Aang turns towards the crowd, which has strings of Dai Li Agents who are snaking through the crowd. He summons whips of air and brings them down on the crowd. They succeed in taking down many Dai Li agents, but also hit many panicking civilians.

Cut to the crowd level. We see Hakoda and Bato barely putting up a fight against a Dai Li Agent. Another air whip comes down, right at the entire trio. Hakoda manages to dive out of the way, but Bato and the Agent are not so lucky. We don't see what happens. But we do hear a sickening crack.

* * *

Azula and Zuko continue to fight, blissfully (?) unaware of the Dai Li's coup attempt. Despite Zuko's righteous fury Azula seems to be winning. She forces him to a ledge. He looks back. It's too far to the next roof top for another jumping trick.

Azula: Did you really think you could beat me? It was a valiant effort Zuzu, but you're weak, just like mother and Uncle. Now look at you, defeated with nothing accomplished.

Zuko: I've stalled you haven't I? The ceremony is long over by now.

Azula pauses. Zuko takes the opportunity to leap at her. She sidesteps and he faceplants. But instead of taking advantage of this she retreats. Bounding from rooftop to rooftop away from the stage.

* * *

The fight at what was once the ceremony is not long over, but it is wrapping up. Citizens flee in all directions. The Dai Li agents are either down, or retreating in various stages of panic. Aang lowers himself down to the stage and exits the Avatar State. He looks pleased for a split second until he sees the destruction he has brought down. His face falls as we hear the screams from the crowd. Behind him Katara is at a weird equilibrium between horror and sympathy. Sokka is slack jawed. Toph is apparently emotionless. Sokka reaches forward and grabs Aang's shoulder.

Sokka: Lets go.

Team Avatar and the rest of the court enter the palace. The Water Tribe joins them, Bato is alive but with a mangled leg. He's being carried. The King and Council seem in good spirits until an army guard runs up to them.

Guard: The prisoners! They've escaped!

Kuei: Which ones?

Guard: All Three!

* * *

Cut to the shadowy lower ring. A small ostrich-horse carriage rolls through the streets. Long Feng looks out, a widebrimmed hat pulled over his face, making him barely recognizable. A few people who likely are Dai Li agents are driving or riding in the cart. The cart approaches a gate. An agent throws a bag of gold coins at the guard. The gate opens. Long Feng smiles.

* * *

Azula, Ty Lee and Mai are sitting in a middle ring home. We do not see the owner. Ty Lee is hugging Azula and will not let go, despite Azula's attempts to wriggle free.

Ty Lee: I knew you would come back for us! I knew it knew it knew it! You're the bestest, friendliest friend a girl could ever ask for!

Azula: I got that the first hundred times.

Ty Lee: You're the best Azula! [She hugs Azula tighter]

* * *

Zuko returns to the tea shop. A grim look on his face. It's empty, but he thinks nothing of it. He stashes his disguise and heads towards the kitchens.

Zuko: Uncle! Where are you?

He arrives in the kitchens and stops in shock. The place is trashed, smashed dishes are everywhere. There was a struggle here.

Zuko: Uncle?!

* * *

General How walks through the Earth Kingdom dungeons. He stops in front of one door, guarded by 4 army guards. He nods. They step aside and open the door. He enters the cell.

Laying on the floor, beaten, gagged and in chains, is Iroh. How kneals down to his level.

How: Well look here. The Dragon of the West finally found his way into Ba Sing Se.

Cut to credits.

* * *

 **that's all I have written.**


End file.
